


From the Ashes of Yesterday

by TheaHaleBlack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Drama & Romance, F/M, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Queen Family (Arrow) Feels, Team Arrow, Team as Family, William is Felicity's biological son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaHaleBlack/pseuds/TheaHaleBlack
Summary: It was official. Fate was a bitch who enjoyed playing with her life and turning everything upside down.Five years after losing her husband and the father of her child, Felicity Queen is kidnapped and, just when she'd started losing hope to ever see her family again, a mysterious hooded man with a bow and arrow rescued her. And then, everything she thought was true about her life is put to test when her rescuer turned up to be her supposedly dead husband.From then on, secrets long ago buried will came to light and Felicity will be forced to decide what she's willing to risk to save her city.





	1. The kidnapping that started it all

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, first things firsts, English is not my first language so I hope you all can forvige all the mistakes I'll surely make.  
> This story has been playing in my head for some months now and was born from a mix of what ifs: "What could had happened if Oliver and Felicity were married before the island?" "And what if Oliver had ended up with the League instead of ARGUS at the end of his second year?" "And what if William was Oliver and Felicity's biological son?"  
> So... yeah, this was the result.  
> I hope you like it!

#  **CHAPTER I**

**The kidnapping that started it all**

 

>   _“_ _Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together?_ _Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences.”- Emery Allen_

Most of the time, Felicity loved her job as head of the Applied Science Division of Queen Consolidated.  

It wasn’t because she was in charge of the most profitable division in the company and therefore she got an army of minions – also known as her super intelligent employees – under her command. And it wasn’t for the other material perks – even if the view from her extremely big office was spectacular – because Google knew that, even if she didn’t work, she would still be richer than she’d ever imagined it was possible. The real reason Felicity loved her job was simply because she loved the work that came with it.

And sure, her work was so very demanding that it required large amounts of caffeine in her system, tons of the kind of patience that only saints are known of and working hours that seemed to never really end. But she couldn’t deny that she loved every second of it. Because her work gave her the power to decide what kind of cutting edge technology QC was going to focus on. Using her intelligence, the skills of her team and the company’s resources, she was able to create the kind of tech that could change the world on so many different levels. She was helping to revolutionize the tech world with inventions that had the potential to make the world a better place.

It was her childhood dream come true.

So there shouldn’t be any reason for her to complain about the job she loved so much.  

But, as her mother had often joked so many years ago, no job was perfect. There was always a problem. It could be really big, practically insignificant or something in between, but there was always a problem. Always. And it just happens that hers was the mandatory meetings with the board of directors of Queen Consolidated.

Don’t get her wrong, those meetings weren’t a problem because she was forced to listen to the others heads giving their exhaustively long and boring reports of the last quarter – even if she’d wonder more than once why they didn’t bother to summarize their extensive information so they didn’t all have to stuck there for hours and hours to no end – and it wasn’t a problem either because she too had to give a big speech about the progress in her division – after so many years of being forced to attend to the gatherings of the one percent of society, Felicity had _mostly_ learned how to avoid awkward ramblings when it was necessary; the key word being mostly – And, surprisingly, it had nothing to do with the _wonderful_ personalities of the attendees to the meeting – because even if some of them could bore her to tears when they were talking, she’d to admit that most of time she could believe they actually had a heart, even if they try their damn best to not show it – But no. None of those were her real problem with those meetings.  

Her problem was the board’s impossible high standards for her.

It was kind of ridiculous, how eight older men wearing really expensive suits, which cost more than the yearly income of an average person, could make her feel like the little insecure girl she was when her father walked out from her mother and her. And the worst part was the fact that she knew they didn’t do it on purpose. They just wanted her to give her absolute best to the company. Which, for them, mean that perfect was never good enough. And maybe it was because she was a genius and therefore her limits were not the same as the rest, or maybe it was because even at her young age she keep rising to every challenge they’d thrown in her way… or maybe it was simply because she was a Queen – even if it wasn’t by blood – and they were hoping to groom her to be the next CEO of the company. But, for whatever reason, every meeting with the board always end up with them probing and poking their noses in every single aspect of her projects, looking for any kind of mistake or imperfection on her part.

After a while, it had become pretty exhausting.

“I can’t help but wonder why the budget for the creation of the prototype of the T-Xos software has risen since our last meeting” Walter said casually from his position at the top of the table, his kind yet shrewd eyes studying her reaction with the intensity of someone who wouldn’t miss a single thing.  

Through the years, Felicity had learned how to divide the lines between her personal and professional life, so she didn’t have to mix her personal feelings with the way she acted in her work. And she knew perfectly well where her lines with Walter Steele were. Outside the walls of Queen Consolidated, Walter was the gracious man who knew how to be amused in his British way when she was babbling inappropriately, had seen her at her worst after Oliver’s death and had never thought any less of her and had been genuinely kind to her since the very beginning – even if back then she’d been nothing but the awkward kid who regularly attended the Queen’s family functions just because she was friends with the heir of the family. Walter was also her mentor, the one who had believed that, even in her early grief after losing the love of her life and the father of her only child, she should be appointed as the head of the newest division in the company. He’d believed in her and her abilities, so he had stood by her side in front of the board and told them that yes, she was a really young mother and widow who had zero experience managing a whole department by herself but she was also a genius who had the potential to make their Applied Science Division the best one in the country. Walter was the one whose faith in her had helped her to conquer every fear, obstacle and challenge on her professional life. And because of that, outside Queen Consolidated, she love him as a member of her unorthodox family.

But inside these walls, he was the CEO of the company and her boss, and they treated each other as such. And sometimes he was even more stern with her than any other, because he wanted to make it clear to everyone that she had risen to her position not because she carry the Queen name, or because she was the mother of the next heir, but instead for the brilliance of her mind. And it was because of that he was always challenging her to do better, pushing her to be her very best and show the rest of the world why she was standing where she was.

“That’s because the previous budget was designated when we thought the market for the T-Xos was smaller” Felicity explain calmly, since she’d anticipated that question and was ready for it. “But with this new budget we could do some modifications to the software and sell it to more companies. And, of course, we’ll make a lot more money, too.”

Upon hearing her words, Gerry, her loyal and devoted minion – or executive assistant as he was officially called – hurried to hand, to every member of the board, the files that had all the information she had collected the previous night – and if she had used a little hacking to obtain that specific data, well nobody would have to know it for certain. She was _that_ good at not getting caught.

“I think I speak for everyone here when I said that you can go ahead with the new budget” Walter declared firmly, looking at her with pride in his eyes.

Everybody rushed to give their consent and Felicity felt how her body slowly relaxed at their words, knowing she’d survived another board meeting without being skinned alive after making a total fool of herself or dying of boredom after hearing one of the longest and pointless board’s speeches yet. It didn’t hurt either that her presentation had been the last point in the agenda so she should be free to escape in any minute.

“There’s something else we need to discuss with you, Mrs. Queen” Ned Foster interjected before she could try to make her grand escape “About the inauguration of the Robert Queen Center of Applied Science”

Felicity frowned, totally confused. “I thought all the details were covered with the people of marketing” she replied, wondering if she’d missed something during the twenty minutes she’d spend texting with Thea about their plans for the weekend.

“Yes. Yes. But we’re not talking about the event in itself here” Ned said, smiling his creepy cheery smile “It’s about your opening speech”

It was official, she was lost. “I… What… I’m sorry, but I was under the impression that Mr. Steele was the one who would make that speech”

And she was more than okay with that. No matter how many years she’d spent learning the ins and outs of social life under the watchful eye of Moira, she would never be completely comfortable giving speeches in public, especially when it was going to be broadcast live in national television and any mistake she could make would live forever and ever in the internet.

“The board has decided that Mr. Steele will give only an introduction and you’ll be the one giving the speech” Ned announced, looking entirely pleased with himself. Probably seen her desire to fight that ridiculous decision, he hastened to add “As the director of the division and a member of the Queen family, it’s only logical that it’s you who is going to give that speech.”

Oh, that remark had Moira Queen written all over it. Even though her mother in law didn’t officially work in QC, her power and influence reached every corner of the company. It didn’t matter she’d remarried or the fact that she wasn’t a Queen by blood, for the board and basically everyone else in the whole word, Moira would always be the Queen matriarch and her will was almost absolute. And due to the fact that she was family, Moira was always trying to direct her life in the direction that she thought was most the appropriate. And this was clearly another attempt to make her role in the company stand out in front of the rest of the world. 

If Felicity didn’t love her like a second mother, she would have try to kill her by now.  

Sadly, with the full support of the board and the CEO, there wasn’t anything she could do to change the decision. So she had to sit again and endure another twenty minutes of instructions and suggestions until they finally let her go. As soon as she closed the glass doors of the conference room behind her, Gerry appeared at her side with an aspirin and a glass of water.

“You’re a godsend” she assured fervently after taking the pill “Please tell me there hadn’t be any emergencies in my absence. I don’t think I can handle any more stress today.”

“You’re in luck because nothing has gone wrong and you don’t have any more meetings until tomorrow afternoon.” Gerry informed her while checking his tablet.

“Perfect” That meant she was free to go home and spent the rest of the day with William. Maybe they could even watch a movie together before it was his bedtime “Any other news?”

“HR already has the candidates for the internship and they need you to confirm your schedule for the interviews directly with them” Gerry said frowning “Oh… Right! I almost forgot... You received a call from Star Labs in Central City.”

“Caitlin?.. I mean… From Dr. Caitlin Snow?” Felicity asked confused, taking out her phone and confirming that she didn’t have any missed calls. So she couldn’t think of a single reason why Cait would called her at her office when she’d her personal number.

“Oh, no! It wasn’t Ms. Snow.” he assured, seeing her face and realizing she was freaking out with all the possibilities her mind had come out with. “It was her boss. Doctor Wells himself called to book an appointment with you for next Friday.”

Felicity stopped walking, blinking in eighty percent confusion, fifteen percent incredulity and five percent surprise “Dr. Wells? Harrison Wells? Uh, did he say why he wants to meet with me?”

“He only said that he’s eager to finally meet you”

She couldn’t help but frown at the words.

Leaving behind the fact that Star Labs was the place where her best female friend and ex roommate worked, she would have to be a really stupid businesswoman to not want a partnership with Star Labs, especially with all the leading edge technology they were developing. So, after she was promoted to head of Applied Science four years ago, Walter and her had sit down and reviewed with what companies it suited them best to do business and Star Labs had been at the top of the list. But Harrison Wells had denied their proposition, saying he wasn’t looking to do business in Startling City for the time being. Since then, Walter had tried to snatch a partnership with the renowned Lab in multiples occasions but he'd been denied every time. And now Harrison Wells was reaching to her and no directly to Walter, the CEO, and Felicity had no idea why. 

Before she could say something about it, they arrived at her exaggeratedly huge office – she really didn’t need all the space, even if the computers were her babies and the view was wonderful – and saw the incredibly attractive brown haired man sleeping sprawled on her favorite sofa, wearing his clothes from the day before and looking completely exhausted.  

“How long have he been here?” Felicity sighed, biting her lip worried.

“Security informed me they let him in almost forty minutes ago”

“Could you bring me a triple espresso and ask Suzy --”

“--- to bring a casual outfit on the size and style of Mr. Merlyn?” Gerry completed, nodding his head in understanding “I did it five minutes before your meeting was over”

Felicity couldn’t help but smile at him for his consideration to her best friend. Because even if it wasn’t in his job description, Gerry was always there to help her in any way he could. He was paid to be the personal assistant of the director of the Applied Science Division of QC, not to be Felicity Queen’s assistant and she’ll be forever grateful for the way he embrace her and her personality, understanding she couldn’t work properly if one of her love ones was in any kind of problem.

“Don’t ever leave me” she said smiling.

“I’d never do that” he promised with a smile before heading towards his desk.

“Please tell me coffee is on its way” Tommy begged in a raspy voice as soon as she let herself fall in the couch at his side.

“That depends on why you are here and not sleeping in your own bed after a fourteen hour shift”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, Fe” Tommy assured without opening his eyes “I just wanted to spend some time with my best friend.”

Felicity snorted, not reassured by his words in the slightest. Years of friendship had teach her a lot of things about Tommy Merlyn, like the fact that, unless it was any kind of emergency, he would try to sleep at least a couple hours after a long shift and then go to see her. It wasn’t even selfish on his part. Tommy did it because he knew his good mood and charming personality always ended up diminishing after spending so much time without sleep and he wanted to be at his best when he was surrounded by the people he loved. So the fact that he was in her office and not his penthouse meant he was there hoping her company would make him feel better about whatever it was that was bothering him. But she also knew he needed a little time for himself to clear his head so she keep quiet and waited for him to start speaking.

For a long time, they were both silent. The only sounds coming from Gerry when he came with the coffee and the clothes and then left the office after Felicity told him to go home and enjoy his night. It wasn’t until after Tommy finished drinking his coffee that he lifted his head and started talking.

“Dad deserves the award for father of the year” he said, his tone dripping with sarcasm and an old deep resentment that had been growing to new proportions in the last decade. “Only he would call his only son after almost two years of zero contact and try to make him leave his career through bribery”

Felicity closed her eyes, counting backwards from ten and trying to remember all the reasons why it was a bad idea to hack Malcom Merlyn’s accounts and left him bankrupt. At the moment, she could only think reasons to do it. “Oh, Tommy….”

“You know what the worst part is?” For her, the worst part was the hollow smile and vacant eyes in Tommy’s face “He had the gall to try to bribe me with the same trust fund that he himself cut me off when I enter med school! As if I’m going to forget everything he’d put me through all these years just because he’s now willingly to give me a little bit of money!”

She hadn’t seen Tommy this lost and furious in years, not since the night he graduated from med school with honors. She could clearly remember how Thea, Moira, William and her had gone to his ceremony, and when his named had been called the four of them had stood up to clap for him. Thea and her had even cheered extra loud to compensate for the absence of Oliver, the best friend who had backed him in his desire to pursue his dream from the very beginning. And Tommy had been so happy – the happiest he’d been since the Gambit sank – hugging all of them and thanking them for love him like family. But then, when they had been eating the mandatory celebration feast in a restaurant reserved just for them, Malcom had shown up and all hell had broken loose. She remembered with perfect clarity Tommy’s reaction after his father told him he needed to stop with his foolish desire to be a surgeon or otherwise he was going to lose his inheritance and everything that come with it, but instead of shouting or pleading, Tommy had only nodded to his father’s words and asked him to leave him alone. ‘ _Do what you want to do, dad. It’s not like I’d needed your money to get here. And if that’s all you wanted to say, then I think it’s past time for you to leave. Because, frankly, I don’t need you here spoiling this anymore for me_ ’ Tommy had said sounding extremely calm. And after Malcom had gone, he’d closed his eyes and his mask had crumbled, revealing all the hurt, anger and resignation.

And right now, he looked just as lost as he’d been that night.

Without another thought, she crossed the space between them and pulled him into her arms, trying to offer him the silent comfort he needed at the moment, knowing there were no words that could be said when you’re going through something like that. The only thing she could do was be there for him. He didn’t say anything as he held her against his chest but she could feel how his body stopped shaking and his breathing got under control after a while. “I want to hate him, Fe. He’s been nothing but a bastard to me but… I can’t. I can’t.”

“That’s because he’s your father and only a truly bad person could hate their father and you, Thomas Merlyn, are anything but bad. You’re one of the best people I know and if Malcom can’t see it then it’s his loss. Because he’s missing the opportunity to have an incredible person in his life. He should be proud of you. I sure as hell am….. And God knows Oliver would have been too if he could see you right now.”

As always, it hurt to even say Oliver’s name out loud. Because his death was a wound that would always be bleeding and open, just as raw as the first day and never properly healing, no matter how much time had passed. But after five years she was so used to the pain that she’d learned how to live with it and could mostly ignore it.

And in that moment the pain was worth it. Because Tommy held her even more tightly when he heard his best friend’s name before finally releasing her and offering her his first genuine smile of the night. It was definitely a sight for sore eyes. “Thank you, Fe.”

“That's what best friends are for, right?” she said, smiling.

His smile grow to match hers. “And here I thought we were best friends because I’m the only one who feed you at your heart content.”

“Uh, that’s totally true! And you know what we need right now? A movie marathon and fast food with so much grease we’d be regretting it for the next month! I’m thinking we should stop at Big Belly Burger on the way to the mansion and then at the super market so we can get our hands on a lot of mint chip ice cream. What do you say? Just fatty food, ice cream, movies, William, Thea, you and me.”

Tommy laughed cheerfully, his previous somber mood lifting in the face of the hopeful and smiley expression of his best friend. “That’s sounds great, Fe. Let’s get out of here.”

“So, besides receiving a call from Doctor Doom and working your ass off for fourteen hours straight in Starling General Hospital, what else has happened recently in your life dear best friend of mine?”

“Uhm, well… Laurel called and we agreed to go out this weekend” he said, trying and failing to look like he wasn’t excited over it. 

Felicity paused, surprised by the news, but choose to ignore it because of the clear delight shining in his eyes “That’s really great, Tommy”

“Really?” he asked, clearly still uncertain after five years. And his doubts weren’t totally underserving, not when their relationship with the whole Lance’s family had went up in flames after the Queen’s Gambit sank.  

“Of course!” she promised earnestly “I want you to be happy, Tommy. And I know you’d been crazy for Laurel Lance since high school.”

He crouched his head and smiled bashfully. “I wasn’t completely _crazy_ for her”

When he saw his answer only provoked her incredulous laughter, Tommy rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder with hers, smiling a little despite himself. Between her questions about the details of his talk with Laurel, and casual conversations about their days at work, they made all the way to the parking lot in the basement. They were laughing about the latest scandal of their high school class, not minding their surroundings, when it happen.

One moment, they were alone in the parking lot, making their way to her car, and, in the next, a van appeared out of nowhere and four armed men wearing ski masks came out of it. And as if that wasn’t frightening enough, the four of them were pointing their guns at them. 

“Ey, ey, we don’t have any…” Tommy try to say, lifting his arms and putting himself in front of her. But before he finished speaking, one of the thugs took out a small sphere of his pocket and throw it at their direction.

Felicity realized what it was five seconds too late. “Tommy, get down!!”

The bomb went off before either of them had time to take cover. Even if it was a gas bomb, the explosion was strong enough to throw her of her feet and make her lose consciousness for a little while. When she was able to open her eyes again, the first thing she saw was Tommy, still unconscious, laying on the ground a couple meters from her. She tried to do something – reach for him and check for any injuries, try to figure out a way for them to escape that mess or anything that would had help them in that moment – but her limbs felt heavier than a ton of concrete and her head was spiraling out of control.

The last thing she was aware of was a pair of arms lifting her off the ground and carrying her in the direction of the van.

Her world went dark after that.

* * *

**& &&//1//&&&**

* * *

He wasn’t supposed to be there.     

His mission in Starling City had already been completed – the target was dead and the police would never found out any link to them – so, according to Ra’s Al Ghul’s orders, he should be making his way back home. To Nanda Parbat. But the problem was Nanda Parbat had never been his home. It was the home of the League of Assassins, the place where he’d honed his abilities until he became the perfect weapon, where the darkness inside of him had consume him almost completely and the place where he’d been forced to live for almost three years. But Nanda Parbat was never home.

No. Home was Starling City. Home was Queen Mansion. Home was his little sister and his mother. Home was the love of his life, his wife, Felicity.

And maybe that’s why he was there, lurking in the shadows of his childhood home, hoping to catch a glimpse of his love ones to make sure they were safe. Because as long as they were living their lives, safe and happy, then he could walk away, knowing they didn’t need him anymore. Knowing they would be free of the darkness inside of him. Or, at least, that’s what he’d told himself to justify his actions. Because the truth was he'd missed them. Every single day. Every single moment he’d been forced to be away of them. And maybe if he could see them just this once, see them alive and happy, then maybe that would be enough. 

Maybe that would be the last push he needed to finally say yes to the Demon and became a full member of the League. To forget Oliver Queen and became Al Sah –him.

But the scene in which he stumbled was not what he expected.

Queen Mansion was in chaos. There were three police cars parked outside the house, a lot of armed security was patrolling the perimeter and there was a tension in the air that was impossible to ignore, almost as if everyone was holding their breath waiting for something to happen. With growing dread, Oliver hid in the branches of the tree that was directly outside the living room window, watching and listening to everything that was going on inside.

There were a lot of people in the room. More than he’d expected. But the one who caught his attention was his sister. Thea wasn’t the little kid of his memories any longer. She was this beautiful teenager with long hair, willowy figure and fashionable clothes. But, for him, the most important thing were her red eyes and the fresh tears staining her cheeks. “So you’re saying we’ve to sit back and pray for a miracle” his sister spat, glaring at one of the detectives like she was personally blaming him for everything.

It took him a moment or two but he was finally able to identify Quentin Lance under the defensive posture and gruffly tone. “As I’m been saying… We can’t do anything else for the moment”

“And what exactly have you done until now?” his mother demanded, looking as regal, composed and perfect as he remembered. But there was a quiet fury in her voice and stance, dangerous in a way he couldn’t remember seen before. “You haven’t done nothing to help us! The only thing you’ve done is tell us we’ve to wait! Is this your way of getting back at us, detective? Is this your way to get revenge on this family?!”

“Moira!” cut a vaguely familiar black man, putting a hand in her forearm in a clear signal for her to calm down. And Oliver couldn’t help but frown at him when her mother turn her back at the detective and took a sit beside Thea, because his mother wasn’t the type who follow orders, especially no from people who weren’t family.

“She’s right tough” Tommy said, facing Quentin. His best friend had seen better days, between his disarrayed clothes, the dried blood on his face, his shaking hands and his red eyes, it was obvious Tommy had come out in the loser end of a fight recently “It’s been more than two hours and there had been no ransom calls and now you’re saying there’s no leads. How are we supposed to save Felicity if we’re doing nothing but sit here?!”

His heart stopped.

No.

No.

NO.

She was supposed to be safe. Completely unharmed. Living a happy life.

That was the only reason he’d stayed away for so long, because he’d thought she was better off without him.

She wasn’t supposed to be in any kind of danger!

Cursing his own stupidity for not doing it sooner, he scanned the room and his heart sank when he confirmed Tommy’s words. Felicity wasn’t there with them. And it all make sense now. His sister’s tears and anger. His mother’s barely controlled fury and the fear that hid behind it. Tommy’s semblance and his attitude towards the father of his first love. Even the increase of security made sense now. Felicity had been taken away.

Someone out there had abducted his wife.

Oliver clenched his fists in an effort for stopping his shaking hands. He closed his eyes and forced his emotions to get under control in the same way the League had taught him, trying to even his heartbeats and his breathing. But it was basically impossible. The mask he used to hide his emotions wasn't working because his love for his wife was so strong it was impossible to ignore. She would always bring up the best part of him. And that was his best kept secret. Felicity was the shining light that he’d hidden with extra care, safe away from the rest of the darkness that was inside of him.

And now someone had taken her away.

First came the fear. Oliver had lived so long in the darkness that he knew all the kind of things the kidnappers could be doing with Felicity, especially if they needed something from her and she was being her normal stubborn self and refusing them. They would try to break her and the fastest way to do that was through physical pain. He couldn’t help but imagine Felicity, sitting in a dark room, bloodied and exhausted, thinking that no one was coming to save her and trying to not cry even as some unknown man tortured her into submission. And his heart broke into a million of pieces for her because he couldn’t even bear the thought of something like that happening to her.

But with the heartbreak came the fury.

It was a kind of anger he’d never felt before and it was directed to basically everyone. Towards his family for no protect her better. To detective Lance and the police force for not doing a better job at finding her. To Ra’s for forcing him to stay away from his family. To him for not been capable to be there for her, protecting like he’d always promised he would do. But, mostly, his fury was centered towards the bastards who had kidnapped his wife. To those men who had dared to put their filthy hands in her and he promised to himself that for every hair out of order in Felicity’s head, he’d made them suffer until they were crying and begging for their deaths, and only then he’d put an arrow through their hearts.   

But he couldn’t do that until he found them.

And he’ll found them. Even if it was the last thing he did in his life.

He would find Felicity, kill whoever got in his way and then he would bring her home where she belong. And she’ll be fine, he would make sure of it.

He would save her.

Even if he’d to raze the entire city to the ground to do it.

* * *

**& &&//1//&&&**

* * *

 At this point, Felicity shouldn’t be surprised for this.

It had become incredibly clear that Fate was a bitch who enjoyed playing with her life and turning everything upside down. Honestly, in the grand scheme of things, being tied to a chair without her glasses while suffering from various injuries and the mother of all headaches while an angry masked man try to scare her into submission wasn’t the worst thing it had happened to her. It wasn’t hopeless. Not really. She just needed a little bit of time to plan a way out of this particular nasty situation, and that plan _just_ needed to be decent enough because she’d prefer if she got out of this with all her limbs intact.

Sadly, the big and angry brute who was in charge of making her talk wasn’t giving her enough time to think her grand escape. He hadn’t been giving her any breaks in between asking his questions about QC’s secrets and using her like his new favorite punching bag. Which suck in ten different levels but there wasn’t anything she could do about it at the moment.

Especially because, and it sound stupid even in her head, her best bet was try to make him lose control.

“This is your last warning… give me the codes to the prototype vault of QC or I’ll make sure you know what true pain feels like!” The big brute hissed, sounding like he was barely controlling himself.

Good.

And no, she wasn’t a masochist who enjoyed being beaten up. She was a genius who had figure out something very important not five minutes after she’d been forced to awake. The thugs who had kidnapped her were working for someone and that someone had confidential information of Queen Consolidated. Information that only a selected few knew about and the more the brute talked, the more she was reducing the number of people who could be the mole. It was a simple matter of control, the angrier he became, the more he said without realizing. 

She just needed to hold her own until she got all the answers she wanted.

“And for… the last time… I don’t know…. anything about a… a vault” Felicity rasped, trying to get air to her lungs. “I’m just… an employee….. Nothing more.”

“Don’t lie to me!!” her captor boomed in her face “You were the one who created the security for the vault!”

Ah.

Interesting.

That was a very well-kept secret. And if the angry brute knew about it, then it mean his source was someone really high in the chain of command of QC. After all, only fifteen people knew about her involvement with the state of art security tech that the vault had. And of those fifteen, two were members of the Queen family, eight were members of the board of directors and five were senior heads of different divisions of the company. And anyone of them could be a spy.

Okay.

The pain was making her overreact.  

She was sure Moira and Walter weren’t behind this. Not only because they were her family and therefore they would never physically endanger her like this, but also because it was pointless for them to do so. If they wanted to go inside that vault so badly, they wouldn’t need to kidnap her. They already had the key to get access inside and nobody would dare to even blink if they took out one of the prototypes, even if it was one of the really expensive ones. Hell, even if they didn’t want to use the key she’d made especially for them, they would only need to ask her to get them whatever the frack the wanted and she’d get it for them, no questions asked. So, no. It wasn’t them. And what a relief it was. Felicity didn’t know what would she had done if she’d found out that the woman she loved like a second mother and/or her mentor had orchestrated her kidnapping and had let a big angry brute beat her up so badly everything hurt.

But back to the topic.

The problem was that even after taking out Moira and Walter of her list of suspects, there were still thirteen possible traitors and she didn’t have a way to make that list smaller. It was frustrating. She knew it’d to be someone powerful enough to only know about the secrets of QC but not the little secrets behind those secrets. But she didn't know how keep crossing names off the list without getting beaten to a bloody pulp in the process.

Ugh, her head hurt so much that even thinking make her felt nauseous.

And she felt even worse knowing she'd worked closely with every single one of the people of her list of suspects. How had she not realize that one of them was evil? Shouldn’t she had just known? Maybe the prescription of her glasses needed a change after all.   

Before she could follow that thought, a wave of pain exploded in the left side of her ribcage, making her lose all the air in her lungs. She gasped, trying desperately to breathe but failing miserably in the attempt. Her ribs felt like they were on fire. And everything else ached with a kind a pain she’d never felt before. Faintly, she realized she’d closed her eyes when he’d struck her again. She took a deep breath and tried to put her world on its axis again but, without her glasses, the hammering on her head and the searing pain on her ribs, it was nearly impossible.

Suddenly, he was yanking her ponytail to put his face so close to hers that she could smell his awful breathe. “I won’t ask again, little queenie. Tell me the code or I’m going to stop playing nice with you” 

Felicity wanted to ask him for his definition of nice, because it surely wasn’t the same as hers, but something in his tone stopped her. She didn’t know why. He hadn’t yelled or spat at her like before, hadn’t even raise his voice above a whisper, but his words make her shiver in fear for the first time. There had been something controlled and dangerous in his voice, something that make her think, for the very first time since she’d awoke tied to a chair in an unknown and dark room, that maybe she wouldn’t make it alive out of this. That maybe this was it.

Maybe this was the end for her.       

“Or maybe I'll have my fun with you first” he pondered with a wicked gleam in his eyes, stroking her cheek with his fingers “It’d such a waste if nobody gets to enjoy you before I cut you in pieces”

As soon as the meaning of his words registered in her brain, she stopped thinking and simply reacted. She spat at his face.

“Over my dead body, scumbag” hissed her, furious.

“BITCH!!” he roared, hitting her so hard that he turned the chair over and sent her straight to the floor, her head receiving all the impact of the blow.

White spots flared behind her eyes, making her so dizzy she could barely think straight. The pain was so strong and she was so tired… Maybe… Maybe if she just closed her eyes for moment…

Her kidnapper loomed over her, gazing her like she was his prey and he wanted to figure out how to prolong her suffering.

Felicity closed her eyes.

Everything that happened after that was so fast, mad and completely impossible that she half believed it to be a hallucination.

The door came crashing down with a bang that echoed through the small dark room and a hooded figure entered through it, he was holding a bow and pointing an arrow at her captor.

“Stay away from her!” the man under the hood growled, his voice deep and full of rage. And even though she knew she didn’t know anyone who was crazy enough to play with archaic weapons, she couldn’t help feeling as if she’d heard that voice before. There was something so familiar… but she didn’t know why. 

Evidently, her kidnapper didn’t think the hooded guy was a particular dangerous threat because he laughed as he pulled out his gun and aim at him. “I don’t know how you got here, freak, but you’re going to die for interrupting my fun with the little bitch…”

Two arrows embedded itself in his heart before he could finish speaking and, just like that, his captor fell dead, like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Dimly, Felicity wondered if she was supposed to feel sorry for his death.

The hood guy lowered his bow and approached her quickly, kneeling in front of her and extending his hand in her direction. Felicity flinched, trying to get away from him unconsciously.

“Hey, hey, hey… its okay” he soothed her, his voice still deep and rough but without his previous fury present. He sounded worried and even… caring “I’m not going to hurt you, Felicity”

Her heart stopped. There was something so painfully familiar about his voice and the way he said her name. For a moment there, he’d sounded just like…

“I’m just going to break the bounds, okay?” he said, extending his hands to her slowly, like he was giving her the time to pull away from him. But she didn’t do it. Because, as crazy as it was, she felt safe with this guy wearing a green hood who hadn't hesitate to kill a person in front of her.

His hands made a quick work with her bounds and, in no time, she was free. But when she try to sit up properly, the pain in her ribs seared again and she’d have fallen to the ground if he hadn’t caught her in his arms. “Easy there, little sunshine… Don’t move yet”

The nickname clicked in her head at the same time than in his. She knew it because his hands stilled completely while the little air she’d left her. Her heart started ponding in her chest, burning with a crazy and wild hope, as her mind raced, trying and failing to come up with an explanation that made sense.

It could be nothing.

It probably was nothing.

It was just a silly and corny nickname. Nothing else.

And yet…

Only one person had ever called _little sunshine._ Only one. And her mysterious rescuer had said it in the same way as _him_ , like it was natural and sacred, something shared between just the two of them. He’d sounded like he _cared_ for her. Which was totally impossible because they’d never met before unless…

She raised her head slowly, not really believing it but hoping so desperately it was true. He’d stopped moving, holding himself so still it looked like he wasn’t even breathing. And, when she raised her hands to his face, making her intentions perfectly clear, he didn’t move to stop her. With shaking hands, she lowered his hood.

He didn’t look the same.

He was older, his haircut was different and he’d a stubble. His eyes were different too, far too old for his age, carrying an invisible burden she couldn’t begin to understand. And yet, when his eyes met hers, she could see all her emotions reflected in them, could see all his love for her shining in his eyes in the same way as they’d shone the last time they’d seen each other.

He didn’t look the same. But there was no doubt in her mind about who he was. It was him. The same person who had hunted her days and nights for the last five years.

The same person she’d hoped, wished and prayed to get to see again.

“Oliver?”


	2. When your decisions can change everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, a big thank you to all the people who left kuddos and took their time to leave behind a comment, they all made me smile really big. Some of your questions are going to get answer in this chapter.  
> And I'm really sorry for the long time it took me to finish this chapther. Some things happened in my life and I couldn't write for a couple weeks and then I rewrite the first part of this chapter more times that I care to admit. Anyway, it's finally here as a belated Halloween present. I really hope you like it.  
> Ps: It's five am and I haven't sleep yet so please be merciful if you find some mistakes along the way.

#  **CHAPTER II**

**When your decisions can change everything**

 

>   _“Sometimes the course of our lives depends on what we do or don't do in a few seconds, a heartbeat, when we either seize the opportunity, or just miss it. Miss the moment and you never get a chance again.” – Aidan Chambers_

There had been a time, right after the Queen’s Gambit sank, when she’d spent almost every hour of her day looking for clues about her missing husband.

That had been the darkest time of her life. Refusing to grief because that would mean accepting Oliver’s death along with Robert’s and Sara’s, but knowing something had happened to them and they were probably somewhere out there needing their help, while at the same time trying to dealt with the big scandal that followed and its calamitous aftermath. So, instead of grieving like the rest, she’d throw herself completely in their search. Even after the police and the authorities stopped searching and declared dead everyone who had been on the Gambit, even when there was no proof to back up that Oliver could had survived, Felicity hadn’t stopped searching for him. Back then, not matter what anyone had said to her, she’d refused to believe he could be really gone.

But then she’d found she was pregnant and everything had changed.

Oh, she’d still clung to the wild and crazy hope that Oliver had somehow managed to survive, and she’d still hoped that one day he would make his way home. But she’d stopped her search, knowing that if she didn’t do it, she could risk the life of their unborn child. It’d been a tough choice – because it had meant that, either way, she would be giving up on someone she loved – but not an impossible one. For their son, she could do anything, even if her heart had to break up in the process.

But the hope… the hope that Oliver was still alive hadn’t left her.

At least not until right before William was born.  

Felicity could remember, clear as day, that fateful day. How she’d started bleeding out of nowhere and how Tommy had rushed to help her, barking orders to a distressed Moira while promising her that he would make sure everything was okay. And in the mist of pain and fear – because she knew she wouldn’t be able to go on if she lose her baby too – she’d had come to accept the fact that Oliver was truly gone. It couldn’t be any other way. Her husband, the person she’d fallen so madly in love with that she hadn’t hesitate to agree to marry him even if they were both so young, would have never left her behind. If Oliver was alive, if he knew how much their child and her needed him, then he would have make his way home.

But he never did.

And yet… years later and he was right in front of her.

Felicity blinked several times, just to make sure her injures weren’t making her hallucinate him, but Oliver was still right there, staring at her like he didn’t, couldn’t, look away. 

In a trance, she lift her shaking hand to his face, needing solid proof that her eyes weren’t deceiving her. To make sure he was actually there with her, alive and well. And it was only when her hand make contact with his skin – solid, warm and real – that something inside her long ago buried came bursting to live, accepting him for what he was, especially as he closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch.  

There was not denying it anymore, he was really there with her.

It was like a switch have been flicked.

One moment she was touching his face and in the next she was throwing herself at his arms, feeling how her tears fell freely as his arms embraced her, squeezing her against his chest with the same desperation of someone who was afraid of letting go. 

 “You’re real” And if her voice had bobble a little when she said those words… well, it was because she’d thought she would never get the chance to say them.

If she hadn’t had her face pressed against his chest, she wouldn’t be able to notice the shudder that went through him at the sound of her voice. He exhaled, long and deep, pressing his forehead to hers. “And you’re alive”

She looked up to stare at his eyes, trying to keep her tears at bay so she could look at him in perfect clarity “I think that was supposed to be my line” she murmured, smiling in awe.  

To her surprise, instead of smiling at her words, his eyes filled with sadness and desperation “Don’t… don’t joke about it” he pleaded “I can’t stand the thought of you in any kind of danger”

It was impossible to not flinch, especially when his words brought up to the front of her mind all the pain she was in. From her head to her ribcage, and even her face, it was impossible to know which part of her hurt the most.

And Oliver read her as easily as he’d always had.  

His eyes darkened with anger as they scanned all over her face. And then, out of nowhere, he was opening her blouse buttons without any regard for the fact that he hadn’t see her in so little in five years. If possible, his eyes darkened even more when he saw the condition in which her ribs were. She didn't need to look down to know it was bad, the burning pain coursing through her told her that much already.

“He died too easily” he growled, his eyes flickering to the dead body at her right.

She didn't like the meaning behind his words, because not even her elation at knowing he was alive and the hard throbbing in her head were enough to cloud her mind to the fact that dead husbands weren’t supposed to come to the rescue when their spouse was kidnapped. In the short time they had been in the same room together, Oliver had already killed a man without hesitation, using a bow and arrows with the confidence of someone who had done it multiple times before, and he was talking about torture like it was nothing new to him…. And that meant he’d learned those things in the five years he’d been away which didn’t paint her an exactly pretty picture of what had happened to him.

“Oliver…. What happened to you?” The words were out of her mouth before she could fully register them in her head.

He entirely body stilled at her words. It was obvious that she was asking about something he would prefer not talk about because she could see his inner struggle in his eyes, his desire to keep hidden his secrets battling with his need to answer her question. And she could do nothing but hold her breath, waiting for his answer. Knowing it could change everything. Oliver had come marching to her rescue, but if he could come to save her then… did that meant he could have come home before? Had he stayed away all this time because he had decided to do so? Have their vows to one another had mean nothing to him?

“I promised you once I would always come back to you, Felicity _”_ he said, staring at her in the eyes and looking so serious it was impossible to not believe in his words “And I know it’d taken me a long time but I’m here now and you’ve to know you've been the light that keep me going while I was away”

“ _Oliver_ ” she breathed

“We’ve a lot to talk and I know I owe you an explanation but first I’ve to take you to the hospital” At her incredulous expression, he shook his head and added “You need to see a doctor, Felicity. Our talk can wait after you’re properly threated”

“I’m fine”

He raised an eyebrow, clearly skeptical. “Really? It’s that why you are staggering even when you’re sitting”

She pursed her lips, knowing he was right about her injures but not liking the idea of leaving him without a proper explanation. Because she knew he wouldn’t be able to be with her when she was in the hospital, not when everyone thought he was dead. 

“We’ll talk later” He insisted “I… I know I probably don’t deserve it but, Felicity, you’ve to trust me. Please.”

Trust.

Did she trust this new Oliver? This person who didn’t hesitate to kill and was keeping dangerous secrets from her, who had stayed away, letting everyone think he was dead, for five years. Could she trust him?

She looked up, meeting his eyes with her own, and saw his need for her to believe him, but she also saw his love for her, as strong as it had been the day the said goodbye to each other in that port five years ago. And she knew that, not matter what had happened to him, he was still the same man she’d fallen in love with and that, more than anything else, prompted the sincere words out of her mouth.  “I trust you”

For a moment, Oliver smiled, relief evident in his eyes, but then he was nodding, serious and composed again. “Then this is what we’re going to do”

* * *

  **& &&//2//&&&**

* * *

Living in the Glades all his life has teach Roy Harper a thing or two about wandering alone in the dark. Don’t do it if you want to avoid getting into trouble. But it’d also had taught him that, sometimes, you don’t have any other option besides get into trouble if you want to survive, which is why he’d spend the last several hours pickpocketing around the outskirts of the Glades. He hadn’t found anything too valuable but he hadn’t expect it anything less, the people who wander around the Glades at this time at night normally didn’t have much to begin with. And he couldn’t quite complain when the money of that night would be enough to last him at least for a couple days.

Life wasn't good. Life was not altogether bad. Life was just life. And you’ve to do what was necessary to survive. A fundamental truth he’d long ago learned to resign himself with.

Roy decided to call it a night when there were only a couple of hours left before the sunrise. The only people left in the streets were drunks and gang members, and, need to survival or not, he wasn't willingly going to mix up with that lot. He put his hands of the pockets of his red hoodie and started walking in the direction of his house, largely ignoring everything else that was going around him. At least until he saw something from the corner of his eye that made him pause and turn to take a better look.

There was a blonde woman, walking on shaky legs as she supported the upper weight of her body with the wall of the alley. It looked like someone had beaten her to a pulp with those bruises, dried blood and cuts, not to mention her rumpled and dirty clothes and the fact that she was walking without shoes on. Roy knew he should keep walking on, intruding in a stranger’s business was a good way to end up dead on the Glades, but his feet had stopped and all he could think about is how that delicate woman didn’t look much older than him. He was walking towards her before he even realized “Hey! Do you need any help there, Blondie?”

The woman tensed, bracing herself as she looked up and met his gaze. For some reason, her lips curled up slightly when she saw him. “What it is with tonight and men wearing hoodies coming to my rescue?” Roy stared at her, wondering if she was crazy. “But yes… I… Do you think you could help me get to the Starling General Hospital?”

His eyebrows rose involuntarily at that. The people in the Glades never went to that hospital if they could help it, too expensive and regulated. They went to the little hospital that operated in the Glades or Rebecca Merlyn’s free clinic, both of them were cheap enough and the doctors there didn’t ask questions too many questions or contacted the police at the first look of a troubled case. But if this woman was asking for Starling General then… Roy swallowed, trying to not think about all the ways a pretty little thing like her could have gotten hurt in the Glades.  

“Yeah. I… I’ll take you there” he offered without thinking “We can take a cab a couple blocks from here”

Her relief was palpable in her face as she took a cautious step in his direction. The moment the light of the street hit her, he was able to take a proper look at her face and, even bruised, bloodied and without her signature glasses, he recognized her immediately. “You’re Felicity Queen”

“Yes” Felicity nodded, wariness and curiousness very present in her tone “Is that going to change anything about that offer to help?”

If Roy had found any other member of the elite of Starling City, then maybe it would have. Most of the one percent of the city were stuck-up bastards who saw the Glades as little more than a dumpster. They threw their charity galas from their ivory palaces but never actually help the people in need. And Roy knew himself well enough to know he would have walk away if he’d found one of them.

But – and there was a big but in this situation – he’d found Felicity Queen.

Everyone and their grandmother knew about the Queens. That family was so rich and powerful it was almost as laughable as the attention they got from the press. And, for the most part, he has always thought of them as the same as the rest rich people in the city. But Felicity was different. She’d built a couple of soup kitchens and shelters, and she was behind the help programs that were financially supporting the poorest schools in the Glades and those things have actually helped the people. Not to mention she always paid a visit to the orphanage in the Glades with his kid and sister in law, bringing gifts, books and stuff, and no haughty person would let their kid play with orphan children like she did. And for all those reasons, a good part of the people in the Glades, himself included, thought that Felicity Queen was someone who actually gave a damn about them.

If Roy was willing to lose a couple of hours of sleep to help a rich person then that person would be Felicity.

“Come on, blondie” Roy said, avoiding answering her question “If we stay here any longer someone worse than me is going to see you”

But instead of moving like he wanted, she just keep looking at him with shrewdness and curiosity. “What’s your name?”

“Is it really that important right now?” he asked, impatient.

“I think I would like to know the name of my knight in shining armor”

Roy stared at her, unbelieving and exasperated. “I’m not anyone’s fucking knight” But she just keep looking at him, clearly expectant, and he was at the end of his tether so he did nothing but sigh, resigned “My name is Roy Harper. Now, would you move along, blondie?”

Her smile was bright and genuine if a little dimmed by the clear exhaustion on her face. “I would like to point out that my name is Felicity, not blondie, but I’ve the impression it isn’t going to change anything”

“That's right, blondie” he said, rolling his eyes at how slow she was walking “Do you even know how to walk barefoot or do you need your Jimmy Choos?”

It was her turn to roll her eyes, looking almost offended. “If we were in any other situation I would point out the prejudice of that statement but…” It was only then he noticed the way she was holding her ribcage with her left arm and how she winced every time she took another step, and he was forced to realize her wounds were far deeper of what he’d anticipated.

He crouched in front of her. “Get on” he grunted, avoiding her curious gaze.

Felicity took ten seconds too long to climb on his back but when she was did it, Roy got up and started walking in the direction of the main street. Now that he was carrying her, he could practically could feel her exhaustion and pain in the way she all but crumbled in her back, letting her head fall against his shoulder and breathing uneven. “You’re going to be fine, blondie. Just hold on a little longer.”

“Thank you” she whispered, gratitude very clear in her voice “You’ve saved my life, Roy Harper”

He didn’t say anything and just keep walking as fast as he could along the street, trying to no think how those words made him feel. He was so consumed by his thoughts that he didn’t even realized the hooded figure who followed them all the way from the alley to the hospital.

* * *

  **& &&//2//&&&**

* * *

Thea’s earliest memory of Felicity starts when she was crying in one of the hallways of the mansion.

She doesn’t remember why or how she ended up in that situation, but she remember feeling pretty miserable and lonely. And then Felicity had appeared by her side, instead of asking what was wrong, she’d smiled at her and asked if she wanted to help her to make cookies. _‘I don’t actually know how to do them but how hard could it be, right?’_ she had said, taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen. In between getting flour everywhere and laughing Felicity’s increased confusion, Thea had forgotten all about why she was supposed to be sad in the first place. And it had been only when Ollie, wearing one of his expensive suits, had joined them that she’d realized Felicity was supposed to be on a date with her brother. _‘Baking cookies is much more fun than going to the theater’_ Felicity had promised her, after convincing an amused Ollie to wear an apron over his suit. And even at her young age, Thea had known they’d only stayed because of her.

From that moment on, Felicity was in almost all her memories.

The thing is, Felicity had come to their lives because she’d been his big brother’s friend and then his girlfriend, but she hadn’t become a part of their family for that reason alone. Just like Tommy before her, Felicity had carved a place for herself in all of their lives. So, by the time of the wedding, Thea had already loved Felicity like an older sister, regardless of her relationship with Oliver.

After the Gambik sank, Felicity had become her rock too. Back then, her mother had closed up to everyone, spending all her days crying in her room, and Tommy had become a shadow of his former self after losing his brother in all but blood and the person he loved like a second father, and the followed up fight with Laurel. So, it’d been Felicity who had let her cry on her shoulder and slept with her when she’d been feeling lonely. It’d been her who had hold her hand as they buried a couple of empty coffins and her who had listened to all her problems, no matter how small. And even when William had come along, Thea had never felt like a second best to her.

And now she could lose her as well, just like she had lost her brother and father, and no one was doing anything about it.

Thea felt like screaming to every single one of the cops in her living room, especially Lance, because they were wasting time waiting for a phone call that obviously wasn’t going to happen any time soon instead of going out there and search for Felicity. Sadly, one look at her mother face told her that vent her frustration wouldn’t help to the situation, so she got up and left the room in a huff. Too upset to care about her manners and the polite behavior her upbringing demanded of her. 

Somehow, she ended up in Will’s room.

Her nephew was sleeping, too exhausted after had waited for hours for a goodnight phone call from his mother that never came. She knew they should have told him something to explain why his mother, who always made sure to call him if she couldn’t make it back on time for his bedtime, was suddenly absent and was ignoring every single one of his calls. But, frankly, none of them knew how to explain him what was happening. How do you tell a four year old that his mother may never come home again?

She sighed, opting to sit at the end of the bed and watch over his nephew.  

William Robert Queen was an almost exact replica of his father at his age, so much so that her mother was always getting misty eyes when he smiled at her in the same way Ollie used to do. But, thankfully, Will was also his mother’s son which meant his brains was all from Felicity. So Thea had no doubt that he would realize sooner or later – probably much more sooner than they would be ready - that something was wrong with his mother. And the truth would break his heart, shaking his world in the same way Thea’s world had been when they’d broke up the news about his brother and father to her.

And he wouldn't have Felicity by his side to rely on, not like she had. Her nephew would be alone.

“I'll be there for you in the same way she have been for me” she vowed in a whisper to the sleeping figure of her nephew “If the worst come to pass…. I’ll be there for you. I promise I won't leave you alone, Will.”

 _But -_ she added in her head _– I really hope it doesn’t come to that._ For all of their sakes, she prayed that the worst didn’t come to pass. _Please –_ she begged to whoever was out there willing to listen her prayer _– Don’t take my sister away. I’ve already lost my brother and father… Don't take my sister too. Please._

Like a direct answer to her prayer, Tommy choose that moment to come barreling through the door, breathless and completely disheveled, looking like he’d run all the way from the living room and his eyes were shining with barely hidden urgency. Just one look at him and Thea was in her feet in an instant, alarmed.

“The found her! Felicity… she’s in the hospital right now!”

_Thank you, God._

Thea allowed herself a second to close her eyes and enjoy the knowledge that Felicity was alive, away from her kidnappers and in a place where she would be safe. And then she opened her eyes and confront Tommy head on.

“Is she okay? What happened?”

Tommy shook his head, making a gesture for her to follow him outside of the room. “We don’t know. The only thing for certain right now is that Felicity is at the hospital. They called Moira a couple minutes ago because she’s her emergency contact. Not even the police knows what happened.”

“So they didn’t do anything” Thea huffed as she closed Will’s door “Typical”

He give her a look that told her now wasn’t the time for her to vent her anger towards the Lance family. And she was forced to nod her head, acknowledging there were more important things to worry at the moment. “Where are mom and Walter?”

“The left to the hospital with Lance” he informed her “They’ll give information about her condition only if Moira is present”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go”

“Take a jacket with you first. We don’t know how long we’ll be at the hospital”

That stopped her in her tracks because it implied that Felicity was hurt enough to need to stay in the hospital for more than a couple of checkups. But she pushed her fear aside and continue walking, first she needed to see Felicity with her own eyes and then she would determinate if there’s something else to worry about.

With that in mind, Thea followed Tommy all the way to the hospital, through the white and cream hallways to the wing reserved for the Queen family. She ignored the police officers who were guarding the corridor and gave a second glance to the cute boy with Abercrombie features who was talking to Lance and his partner outside the room, wondering who he was and what was he doing there. But everything else fleet from her mind the moment in which Tommy opened the door and she was confronted with the smiley face of her sister in law.

Felicity looked awful. There were a collection of bruises adorning all the left side of her face and little cuts in her forehead and lips, and Thea wasn’t naïve enough to believe those were the only injures she had. But she was alive, safe and smiling and, at the moment, that was the only thing that mattered to Thea. Without preamble, she pushed her mother away, who had been holding Felicity’s hand until then, and hugged her sister, trying to not squeeze too hard in case she would made worse any possible injure she could have. “I’m so glad you’re okay”

“You and me both”

There was something different about her, a certain light in her eyes that it hadn’t been there before, which was strange considering she had spent the last hours of her life being held captive and suffering through physical trauma. But Thea choose to ignore it, knowing she was in no position to judge, and simply basked in the knowledge that her family was safe.

Everything would be alright now.

* * *

**& &&//2//&&&**

* * *

“Why can't we just fire everyone who could be the possible traitor?”

If the subject wasn't so serious, Felicity would have find funny the way Thea crossed her arms in defiance of the incredulous expression directed at her from the vast majority of the room.

“It’s not that simple. All of them hold high ranking executive positions within the company” Walter refuted as gently as he could.

“If they have such important positions, then with all the more reason for us to fire them before they try to strike again” Thea argued

“We can’t fire thirteen of our most valuable executives without a valid cause”

“I think kidnapping Felicity it’s a perfectly valid cause”

“But we don’t even know if all of them are involved”

After their initial reunion, she'd gotten double checked by the doctors, on Moira’s insistence, and then one more time by Tommy himself, who apparently didn’t trust very much in his fellow coworkers’ judgment if all his fussing was any indicator. Luckily, her ribs were bruised but not broken so they were going to heal on their own in a couple of weeks at most, so she only needed to stay overnight because of the mild concussion she had. Sadly, she hadn’t been able to talk to Roy again because the kid had vanished as soon as his talk with detective Lance and his partner was over. And the detectives had seized the opportunity to get her statement of the events of the night as soon as the doctors had given them the go ahead. Taking into account the fact that she’d never been the best liar, Felicity was impressed with herself for not stutter or babble nervously while she told the police she didn't have any idea about the identity of her green hooded rescuer and for not hesitating before she gave the most possible vague response about what the kidnappers had been asking to her.

Finally, at almost five am, the door of her room had been closed and only her family had stayed behind. Only then, away from prying ears, Felicity had told them about the tidbit of a possible traitor inside Queen Consolidated, which none of them had taken particularly well. The worst reaction, she thought, had been Moira’s, who had paled dramatically when she’d named all of her suspects and, for a moment, had looked like she was seeing a ghost from a distant past.

“What I want to know is why you didn’t tell any of this to the police” Tommy interjected, effectively cutting the ongoing argument and looking straight to her with a frown on his face “They’re the ones who are trained to deal with this”

None of them were surprised by Thea’s scoff or Moira's pursed lips but it was Walter who took them all by surprise when he shook his head in a clear sign of refusal. “A police force investigation it’s too dangerous in this situation, especially because we’re not even sure what we are dealing with”

Felicity nodded. “That’s part of the reason why I didn't say anything to them, the other reason is that I can investigate every single of them on my own much more discreetly and, in doing so, determine who the real threat is”

“No”

As one, they all turned to stare at Moira, who had stayed quiet until then while the discussion took place but who clearly wasn't planning on been quiet much longer if the determinate gleam in her eyes was any indication. “No” she said again “That’s too dangerous”

Felicity stared at her incredulously “More dangerous than letting them where they’re so they could do anything they want?”

“We need to be careful” Moira said, looking away with a strange expression in her face “If we do something to alert them of what we know then something even more terrible could happen”

There was something about the way Moira said those words, as if they held a special meaning that only her knew, that made her pause and consider her words with more gravity than she would have otherwise. But even then… “We can’t just sit tight and do nothing”

“For now that’s what we’ll do” Moira declared ferociously, her tone leaving no room for any argument “And when they less expected, we’ll strike back and make them pay for what they’ve done”

No one was happy with that decision, it was pretty clear just by looking at their faces, but they didn’t say anything about it. It was never possible to convince Moira when she used that particular tone of voice and they all knew it. But, judging by the look in Thea and Walter’s eyes, Felicity wasn’t the only one considering to do something behind Queen Matriarch’s back.

“You’ll need better security in the meantime tough” Tommy interjected, breaking the tense silence that had settle in the room “You can’t risk something like last night happening ever again”

Well, finally something she could wholeheartedly agree on. “William and Thea will need special security” she said “I didn’t said anything because I was alone but if they’d held someone else then I would have broken down in a heartbeat”

“Of course” Moira agreed “But don’t think for a second they’re the only ones who are getting an upgrade in their security. You’ll get at least a bodyguard too, Felicity dear”

She winced, having a bodyguard when she was planning to sneak around to go and see her not so dead husband didn’t sound like the best idea but there wasn’t much she could do about it, especially considering she couldn’t share with them Oliver’s not dead status. Besides, even she’d to admit that hiring a bodyguard sounded like a perfectly logical choice in this situation. So, instead of arguing, she chose to focus her energy in another subject altogether. “Do you think you could bring William here before he goes to school? I would like to see him and explain why I was absent yesterday”

“Do you want him to see you like this?” Tommy asked surprised “Because, no offence Fe, but you look terrible and Will’s is smart enough to know those bruises aren’t the result of a fall or something like that.”

“He’s too young to worry about kidnappers and the threat that this family is facing” Moira added, clearly not on board either.

“If the problems are the bruises then there’s an easy solution for that” Thea said smirking “We just need a little bit of makeup”

* * *

  **& &&//2//&&&**

* * *

Oliver lowered his hood as he entered his hideout in the outskirts of the city.

It’d been a long night, full of a roller coaster of unexpected emotions. The fear and anger about Felicity’s kidnapping, the single minded determination of the hunt, the satisfaction of killing a threat to his beloved, the thrill and loving pleasure of having Felicity in his arms again, the murderous fury at the state she’d been in, and then the fear of rejection if she ever found out about what he’d become. But there was no turning back now. Felicity knew he was alive and that… that changed everything. Because if she could still love him after he told her why he’d stayed away for so long then he knew he wouldn’t be able to leave her again, not even under the threat of the League.

But there was no point on dwelling on the subject, at least not until they’d their talk.  

Right now he’d to focus on catching the bastard who had given the order to kidnap his wife. That’s why he’d spent the last several hours in the rooftop in front of the hospital, keeping watch to make sure no one try to do something, but as the light of the day had break out he’d been forced to leave his post or risk getting expose to the several police officers still guarding the place.

And now that he didn’t have a specific task to focus on, he couldn’t ignore the thought which had been nagging in the back of his mind since Felicity had mentioned the names of the people who could be behind her kidnapping. There was one name in that list that had sound familiar and he was almost afraid to confirm his theory because if it was true then that meant Felicity’s kidnapping was partly Oliver’s fault and he would never be able to forgive himself over it.

Knowing there wasn’t a point on delaying the unavoidable, he crossed the dark and almost empty room, lift the three tables below the little light bulb and took out the old and familiar wooden box. Inside of that thing were some of his most prized possessions, some were things he’d acquired over his years away, like his first bow or the healing herbs from Lian Yu, but, mostly, the box was filled with things he’d had with him when the Gambit sank, like an old photograph of Felicity, his wedding ring and his father’s notebook. And it was precisely his father’s notebook he was after. Quickly, he searched the names he’d spent months and even years familiarizing with until he found the name he’d been looking for.

_Douglas Miller._

For a moment, he did nothing but stare at the name Felicity had mentioned, the same name that was on his father list. And, unwittingly, he recalled his father’s words.

‘… _I did something terrible, and in my efforts to make it right, I ignored my conscience and made alliances with terrible people. There's a book._ _A book with a list of all their names…_ ’

It could be nothing but a false hunch but Oliver knew that wasn’t true. Every single person on his father’s list was the worst of the worst of the city and one of them had dared to go against his family. Who could guarantee it would never happen again? Even if his family wasn’t never threaten again, that didn’t change the fact that the people on the list were a threat to the rest of Starling City. And it wouldn't erase the hard truth that Robert Queen was just as guilty as the rest of the people of the list.

‘… _I didn't save our city, I failed it…_ ’

Oliver had made a vow to his father, a promise to right his wrongs, and he’d chosen to push it aside thinking it was the right thing to do, the safest option for his family, and now the person he loved the most in the world had been hurt by one of the very same people he was supposed to dealt with.

‘… _You can right my wrongs. You can be better than I was. You can save this city…’_

Well, he’ll keep his vow to his father from now on. He’ll hunt every single one of the names of the list and he would make them rights their wrongs. He would honor his father memory and, in doing so, he would save his city. That would be his mission.

Oliver thought back to the collection of bruises and cuts marring Felicity’s skin and knew exactly what name would be the first he would cross. With that in mind, he put his belongings back in the box and then he hide it below the tables, leaving him with only his bow and arrows in the near dark room.

He’d a name to hunt.

* * *

  **& &&//2//&&&**

* * *

“You should have gone home” Felicity chided softly Tommy, accepting the cup of coffee he’d bring her from the cafeteria. “You’re dying on your feet”

They were the only ones left in her room. Moira and Walter had gone to deal with the press and the company, respectively, but no before promising her they would be back in the afternoon to take her home. And Thea was going to be back in any minute now, she’d gone to pick up William and had texted her that they were already on their way.

“Give me more credit, Fe” Tommy merrily replied, drooping himself in the chair beside her bed “What kind of best friend would be if I left you alone after what happened yesterday?”

“A very smart one” She deadpanned, seeing his expression, she added softer “You haven’t sleep in more than twenty eight hours, Tommy. Go home.”

“I’m perfectly fine” he earnestly promised her “You, on the other hand, are not”

“They’re just some minor bruises, Tommy.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about” Before she could ask, he took her right hand and hold it in both of his hands “You were abducted and beaten up, Fe. It’s okay if you’re scared, you don’t have to put on a brave face for my benefit. I’m a big boy, I can take it.”

She smiled at him, touched at his concern on her mental health. It was in moments like this when she couldn’t help but remember that Tommy had been her very first friend. Long before she’d matured enough to be able to own up her abilities, Tommy had been the first person besides her mother who hadn’t been put off by her intelligence. _‘You’re the smarter person in this damned school, don’t be afraid to show it off’_ he’d told her once, smiling with so much confidence that it’d reassured a thirteen years old Felicity.    

She trusted him with her life. But there were things know she couldn’t tell him because there weren’t her secrets to tell.

“I’m not scared” Felicity told him honestly “It’s just… I know everything is going to change after this and I’m going worried about how this will affect William”

Because his father had returned from the dead and she didn’t know how it was going to play that in his life. She'd enough experience to know how to deal with heartbreak but her son was too young to go through it.

Tommy squeezed her hand reassuringly. “If anything happens, we’ll be there for Will.”

“You’re going better at this pep talks, Merlyn” she teased him, smiling to let him know she appreciated his words. “Who would have thought?”

 “Please, there’s nothing I’m not fabulous about” he scoffed, winking at her.

She was laughing when the door of her room was slammed open and a four year old ran inside the room without any regard at the manners his grandmother had taught him all his life.  “MOM!”

Felicity opened her arms, smiling for her son as soon as she saw him, and William all but threw himself in her bed, burying him face in her lap. “Hey, buddy” she said softly, stroking his hair.

“Aunt Thea said some men hurt you and that’s why you’re here” William said, lifting his face to trace with his fingers the faint marks on her face that the makeup hadn’t been able to hide. “But she said I’ve to keep it a secret for grandma and Walter”

Thea, who had let herself drop in the other chair at her side, did nothing but smirk when she gazed at her, amused and not entirely surprised with this turn of the events. Tommy, on the other hand, sighed exasperated. “We agreed on not letting the four year old know about this” 

“The four year old can hear you, Uncle Tommy” William said, rolling his eyes.

“You can’t tell anyone. Okay, Will?” Felicity pleaded, lifting his chin to look directly in his blue eyes “We’re trying to avoid people knowing about this”

Instead of answering right away, her son followed with his eyes the marks in her face and then the bandages covering all her torso that her hospital gown couldn’t quite hide. “Did the bad men pay for what they did?” he asked, so seriously that it took her by surprise.

She opened her mouth, ready to answer him, but closed it after a second when she realized she didn't know what to say. Her kidnappers were dead. They'd been killed. Did that count as payment for what they had done? And if so, how do tell a four year old that? From the corner of her eye, she saw the troubled face that Tommy was making and knew he didn't have an answer either.

It was Thea who answered his question “Yes” she said fiercely “They won’t hurt anybody ever again”

“Then fine” William relented “I won’t tell”

His expression made her smile. “Promise?” she asked, holding up her pinky finger.

“Promise” he swear, shaking his pinky with hers.

“That’s my wonderful boy” Felicity said smiling while kissing his forehead.

“Can I stay with you instead of going to school today?” he pleaded, giving her his best puppy eyes.

“You know I don’t like you skipping school, Will” Even as she said the words, she knew she was going to ending up relenting. Just this one time.

“One day is not going to make him fail, Fe” Tommy interceded “Besides, I skipped school all the time and still ended up in the top five of our year”

“I think that was because Felicity tutored you through all your years as a student” Thea said, smiling innocently “Even when you guys were in university”

“You don’t get to talk Miss I skipped a week of school to go to a Paris fashion show”

“At least it wasn’t to go to Las Vegas and pick up some harlot chicks”

Tommy gaped at Thea. “You were too young to know that”

“Please” Thea scoffed “It was the talk of the house for weeks”

Felicity sighed, thoroughly amused and exasperated, and focused her attention on Will, who had been following the back and forth with rapid attention. “You can skip school if you promise to never follow their examples”

“Of course, mom” Her son agreed, smiling pleasantly “I don’t want to be like them”

“Hey!” They both complained, matching expressions of indignation in their faces.

Felicity couldn’t help herself, she laughed. And, for a while, she forgot about everything else.

* * *

  **& &&//2//&&&**

* * *

“I’m glad to see you better, little sunshine”

At the sound of the unexpected familiar voice, Felicity stopped in her tracks and turn to confront the figure standing in the middle of her bedroom.

They’d discharged her in the middle of the afternoon and, after hours of fussing and small talk, she’d retired to her room to take a much needed shower but, evidently, that would have to wait because Oliver was there, inside the room the both of them had shared as husband and wife, and judging his words and the lowered hood on his head, he was there to stay and talk.  

The think was, Felicity had forced herself all day long to not think on him, on the how and the whys, because if she started thinking about it, she would never stop and she’d a lot of other things in her plate to deal with. And because she wanted to have that talk with him without any preconception, no anger or joy, just the hard truth. But with Oliver in front of her, she was forced to admit that she was afraid of their talk. One way or another, this have the potential to change her life and everything she thought certain about it.

But she’d never been a coward, not in the matter of her heart at least.

So, she locked the door, walked all the way until there was only a couple steps between them and meet his gazed with her own. “I think you owe me an explanation”

The corner of his mouth lifted slightly “Straight to the point, I see”

“ _Oliver_ ”

He diverted his gaze to the celling as he nodded his head. “Maybe it would be better if you sit down, Felicity”

The idea of protesting crossed her mind, just for the sake of it, but Oliver had never been patronizing to her and, even if she had only made her way from the first floor to her bedroom, she’d tired herself already. So, she walked to the bed and sit in it, looking expectant to her silent husband.

He wasn’t looking at her when he started talking.

 “I was alone in my room when we shipwrecked and, for a moment there, I thought I wouldn’t make it. The tide was so strong and I couldn’t breathe and… but then I thought of you and knew I needed to survive so I could get back to you. So I started swimming and found my father and a crew member on a life raft. We were in that thing for days” she sucked on her breath at the despair on Oliver’s face “We didn’t have enough supplies for the three of us and my father knew it, so he shot the crew member and then he killed himself so that I could survive”

She closed her eyes, her heart aching for Robert, who had made mistakes and had been far from perfect but he had also welcomed her to his family with open arms, encouraging her to be her very best and seek out her dreams, and he had loved his son so much that he’d willing give up his life for him. And her heart also went out for Oliver, who had witness his father’s death and had lived all these years with the knowledge that he’d survived because of his father’s sacrifice. She couldn't imagine how much it'd affected him when it happened. 

But Oliver voice didn’t change in the slightest as he keep talking, his gaze fixed in some point on the windows.  

“I spend weeks on that life raft with my father’s body until I ended up on an island on the North of China and I found out very quickly that I wasn’t alone in there.” All of sudden, he held her gaze with serious intensity “I would have died a hundred times over if not for the friends I made. They taught me how to use the bow, how to defend myself and they helped me to survive. We were supposed to escape together that damned island but… But there was only one other person who made it out with me two years later”

There was no denying the truth behind his words and eyes, and she’d so many questions that she’d to bite her tongue to stop herself to voice them out loud. He wasn’t ready to tell her more, it was plain as day to see, and she wasn’t going to force him to relive the deaths of his friends and all the struggles he’d gone though.

But.

“You said you managed to escape after two years… what happened after that?” She was almost afraid to ask, because there was a three year gap in between then and now and if Oliver had been free to come home all these years…

 “It wasn’t a nice escape. We were fighting in an old freighter as it went under and I lost conscious… when I woke up, I found out my friend and I were rescued by a group of people. They were… they were part of the League of Assassins”

Felicity gaped at him because as far as she’s concerned she’d never heard of such thing and a name like the League of Assassins didn’t leave much room to interpretation. But Oliver wasn’t kidding and she’d seen the speed in which he’d moved, not to mention the fact that he’d killed the rest of the armed kidnappers without getting a single scratch on himself. And those kind of skills needed to be honed.

“You joined the League”

He didn’t look surprised at her words, almost like he’d expect her to reach that conclusion on her own, but he didn’t agreed with her either. “The thing with the League is that there are only two ways to become a member for an outsider. You either freely go looking to the League, willingly to give your life away for their cause, or you are brought by one them after being found worthy of being a member. And most of the time, when it’s the latter, the person refuses to sign their life away. That’s why they force you to endure and survive a number of lethal test that are capable of breaking even the strongest of wills. That’s what happen to my friend. She… After everything, she gave up her life and name and became a member of the League. The tried to do the same with me.” And then Oliver was looking at her, full of love and longing and her breath was caught in her throat “But I’d you. Not matter what they did, I wasn’t willingly to give up my life to them because doing so meant giving you up and I could never do that. So, for more than a year, I endured everything they threw on my way.”

There were tears falling from her eyes and she couldn’t stop them, not when her heart was breaking all over again at all the pain he’d been forced to survive as well as the fervent love he bore for her and how he’d refused to give it up.

Oliver knelt in front of her so their eyes were in the same height. “You’re the love of my life, Felicity. I would do anything for you. Even if that means staying away from you.”

She looked at him, incredulous. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Tommy and you went to Russia almost two years ago, right?”

“Yes” She’d needed to go for work and Tommy had decided to tag along, taking full advantage of his vacations. “How did you… You were there”

Oliver’s face did a poor imitation of a smile in that moment. “They gave me a choice. I had to join the League or I was going to see how they killed you. It was a painfully easy decision to make. I’ve been with them since then.”

There wasn’t any more for him to say. He’d made the choice to stay away in an effort to protect them, her, from the very same people that he now worked for. And she wanted to be angry with him, for not letting her fight to be by his side, for not giving her the choice to risk her life to be with him. For letting their son grow up without a father. But she wasn’t angry because she understood. Oliver had gave everything up to protect the people he loved and she loved him all the more for it.

But, if there was something his tale had made abundantly clear was the fact that Oliver didn’t know about William. She’d wondered if he knew, dreading the answer for obvious reasons, and now she’d her answer. He didn’t know and she’d to tell him but she had no idea how.

“Oliver, they were people here that needed you” She started, trying to figure it out how to say the words but he didn’t give her the chance.

“I told you I could never risk your safety, Felicity”

She shook her head. “I wasn’t talking about me”

Oliver recoiled as if she had stabbed in the heart. “Of course” he said, his voice hoarse and broken “After five years I should have expected for you to move on…”

Oh. _Oh._

“No! That wasn’t what I meant, Oliver” But he wasn’t looking at her and she could actually feel how he was building walls between them. She’d to do something to catch his attention, to make him understand that her feelings hadn’t changed. So, without thinking. She pulled the chain she always carried around her neck showed to him the two rings that hung from it. “The day you asked to marry you I said yes because you were the love of my life and in our wedding day I vowed to love you until the end of our days. I’ve never forgotten that. I keep the rings with me all the time because they’re a symbol of our love, of the promises we made to each other.” He was finally looking at her again, his eyes filled with hope and uncertainty, so she put her hand in his face and smiled at him with all the love she’d for him “Oliver, you’re the man I loved with all my heart five years ago, the man I love today with the same intensity and the man I’ll always love. That could never change, not matter what.”

Before she could say anything else, he’d pushed himself forward until his lips were on hers, kissing her with a desperation born from all their time apart and the need to make sure her words were true. He was kissing her like he’d been drowning all this time and she was the air he needed to survive. Like she was hope and salvation. And she kissed him back with the same fervor, tangling her hands in his hair and pulling him closer to her, needing the contact of their skins to reassure herself that, after five years of heartbreak, he was finally with her again.

Oliver had always been her home. And right now, she needed him more than she’d ever need him.

She let herself fall in the bed, taking him with her. His hands started caressing her, from her face to hers breasts and then to her waist, but when he touched her ribs she couldn’t help but gasp as hot pain seared though her right side. In the next instant, he was away from her, panting as he looked at her worried. “I’m sorry. Are you okay? I forgot…”

“It’s okay” she promised him as the pain slowly disappeared “It just took me by surprise”

He shook his head as he helped her to sit up again. “You’re still hurt, little sunshine” he said, kissing lovingly her forehead as he stood up “You need to rest”

She knew that was his way of saying goodbye but she couldn’t let him until she told him the truth about William. He needed to know. “There’s something I’ve to tell you”

His brows furrowed as he took in her expression. “What’s it about?”

She could do this. It would be like ripping a band –aid. She opened her mouth and promptly closed when she took in the way Oliver’s whole body tensed as he turned in the direction of her door. “There’s someone coming” he said.

“You better hide then” she sighed “I would make them go away and we’ll finish this conversation”

Oliver studied her for a moment before nodding and disappearing into the walk in closed. And even if she couldn’t see him, she would bet he could see and hear everything. She closed her eyes to compose herself and marched to her door as soon as she heard the first knock. And then she wished she hadn’t done it because it was William who was outside.

“What’s up, buddy?” she asked, trying to mask the panic in her voice.

“I left one of my books from school here and I need it to do my homework” he explained, trying to enter.

“Oh” she said, blocking his path “I’ll bring it to you right away”

“Don’t be silly, mom” he said “You don’t know where it is”

And, before she could do or say something else, he quickly walked into her room and headed straight to her desk, taking out his math book from one of her drawers. “See” he said smiling “It was hided under your paperwork”

She plaster a smile on her face. “You’re right. I wouldn’t have known it was there”

He smiled, pleased. “I’m going to finish my homework very fast so I can come back and make you company. Maybe we can watch a movie together, okay?”

Oh, her sweet wonderful son. “Of course, buddy” Still smiling, William left her room as quickly as he’d came but, in those precious instants, he’d changed everything without even realizing.

She didn’t hear Oliver move but she felt when he step besides her, staring at the door in a trance. Neither of them said anything for a while. “We have a son”

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement, a fact said it with the conviction of someone who knew it was true. But she nodded anyway, knowing he needed to hear the words from her almost as much as she needed to say them to him. “Yes, Oliver. We have a son.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happen. Let me have your thoughts about it!  
> Ps: I'm planning on adding some flashbacks to give context to their history. Any suggestions about what you want?


End file.
